


Клубничка

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [28]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: написано по заявке: "Геллерт объелся клубники и у него все чешется, длм"





	Клубничка

«И, кстати... Со мной что-то происходит, и ты мне нужен прямо сейчас!»

«Что-то случилось?»

«Альбус, я весь горю! Аппарируй ко мне немедленно!»

Альбус отпустил сову, которая посмотрела на него мутным от усталости взглядом и быстро вылетела в окно, покачал головой и прижал к ладони к лицу — щеки сейчас горели и у него. А потом аппарировал.

Геллерт сидел посреди кровати со скорбно заломленными бровями и красными пятнами на щеках.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Альбус тревожно и подлетел к кровати.

— А что со мной? Я умираю? Это последствия того, что я перебрал темной магии? Я не знаю, Альбус, может, это какое-то проклятье?

Альбус сел рядом на край кровати, и Геллерт тотчас упал на него, повиснул на шее, потерся красной щекой. Вернее даже, почесался. Альбус коснулся пальцем скулы, провел по ней вниз до шеи.

— Не похоже. И я не считаю, что ты умрешь. По крайней мере, не от этого.

— Но мне плохо! У меня все горит, и вдобавок к этому, чешется! Думаешь, это только на лице? Нет, оно по всему телу!

И в подтверждение своих слов Геллерт стянул рубашку, быстро отстранившись от Альбуса, упал на спину и выгнулся, чтобы красные пятна на груди было лучше видно. Во рту тут же пересохло, кровь ударила в низ живота, и надо было удержать себя еще хоть немного, чтобы не трогать руками.

— Любопытно, — сказал он тихо. — И на ногах так же?

Геллерт наконец отвлекся от своих волнений и решил продемонстрировать и ноги, быстро избавившись от штанов. Красные неровные пятна расползались по белой коже бедер. Альбус не выдержал больше и склонился над ним, целуя красное пятно над коленом. И услышал довольный смешок.

— Я не думаю, что это проклятие или что-то вы этом роде, — сказал он, когда оторвался, а затем перебрался губами на другое пятно, повыше.

Геллерт вздохнул неровно и горячо.

— Тогда что?

— Ты правда не знаешь?

Альбус поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Понятия не имею! — когда Геллерт злился, он краснел, но сейчас этого было практически незаметно.

— Тогда мое объяснение покажется тебе скучным... слишком тривиальным... — Альбус потерся носом о пятно, сдвигая край белья и слыша тихое шипение Геллерта. — Ты помнишь, что твоя тетушка принесла нам сегодня целое ведро отборной клубники, а ты не мог от нее оторваться, пока не съел всю?

— Альбус, ты такой зануда! — Геллерт рассмеялся и потянул его, укладывая на себя сверху и потираясь всем телом, а особенно активно — бедрами, отчего Альбуса захватывало дух. — У великих магов не бывает аллергии, конечно же, это проклятие! И двигайся на мне, так становится немного легче его переносить!

— Мы избавим тебя от проклятия, — Альбус шепнул коротко и провел ладонью по горящему плечу, вызвав еще один довольный вздох.


End file.
